Caller identification (Caller identification) is a telephone service that transmits a caller's number to the called party's telephone equipment during the ringing signal, or when the call is being set up but before the call is answered. Where available, caller identification may also provide a name associated with the calling telephone number. A telephone exchange center, such as a central office or mobile switching station, generally retrieves the name associated with the calling telephone number from a third party calling name database (CNAM). The owner of the calling name database charges a fee per query for access to the information. In turn, the telephone service provider generally charges a higher fee to consumers that desire this service.